The Adventures Of Fi And Adrioch
by SitOnMyNoFace
Summary: Fi is an employee at a fast food restaurant and Adrioch works as a security guard at a Hotel in the Applan region. They make the big decision to leave everything behind and become full time trainers. Overcoming various obstacles, the couple takes the world by storm with their mastery of two cell battles. Explore the world of Pokemon from a more mature perspective.
1. Venoshock

Fi's beedrill, Jacket faces Adrioch's sylveon. "Sylveon, use Swift!" he commands her.

"Syl!" she shoots rays of shining stars hurling forward at Jacket.

"Jacket, counter her with Twin needle!" Fi commands Jacket. Jacket obeys Fi by firing two missiles at a time at each of the stars until the attack resolves.

"Sylveon, fire another round!"

"Syl!" she hurls another wave of stars at Jacket.

"Run, Jacket!" Fi commands. With a buzzing response, Jacket flies as quickly as he can with the stars hot on his tail. "Now Jacket, use focus energy!" Jacket closes his eyes to concentrate as he flees the flying projectiles.

"He can't run forever. Keep the pressure on, Sylveon."

"Syl!" with zeal, she keeps the stars coming.

"Now, Jacket! Take them out with Twin needle!" Jacket turns to face the stars, firing five rounds of twin needle at each of them.

"Sylveon, follow up that last swift with a quick attack!"

"Syl!" she charges in behind her previous attack to overpower Jacket.

"Twin needle!" Jacket fires on the stars. With a final precise attack, he fires at Sylveon.

"Dodge with quick attack!" Slyveon rushes out of the way of Jacket's attack, leaving her wide open.

"Jacket, use Toxic!" Jacket fires sludge from his stinger, shooting Sylveon in the eyes. She can feel her movements begin to slow down as the poison begins to take over.

"Damn, she's been poisoned! I can't reach her with an antidote from here. Sylveon, use tackle!"

"Syl!" she arches her back and slams into Jacket.

"Jacket, use Venoshock!" Jacket releases a brighter liquid from his stinger, drenching Sylveon in it. Sylveon cries out in pain as the life is sapped out of her.

"Sylveon, no!"

"Venoshock deals double the damage when a pokemon is already blighted by poison and fairy types are affected by poison," Fi explains.

"Sylveon, return!" Adrioch summons her back to her pokeball. "A good strategy as always."

"It's good to have a few supportive moves in your move set. Swift never misses, but it's weak. An attack like Twin needle can easily break it. If Sylveon had a move like Safeguard you wouldn't have lost that match."

"I hear ya," Adrioch rubs the back of his neck.

"Fi, get in here. We need to clean so we can close," a woman calls out to her from the back door of the fast food restaurant they battled behind.

"Thanks for visiting me on break. I'll see you when I get off," Fi fastens her blue apron around her waist before heading back inside.

"See ya later, babe," he waves his girlfriend goodbye.

Adrioch arrives in a park. He sits down on a park bench. He takes out Sylveon's pokeball and points it down at his feet. "Here girl," he calls her out.

"Syl," she slacks to the ground in a weakened state.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let you die," he smiles at her as he takes out an antidote. He injects it in her shoulder. The poor thing shakes as she looks up at him with large blue eyes. He pulls a super potion out of his bag and injects that into her.

"Hmm!" she makes a purring sound, shaking her fur out as she stands to her feet. "Sylveon!" she shows her appreciation by rubbing against Adrioch's knees. She nuzzles him, proclaiming once more; "Sylveon!"

"All better now?" he pats her head.

"Syl," she closes her eyes as he scratches under her chin.

"You were amazing," he praises her. She purrs back at him. "I'm the one who screwed up. I didn't know Fairy types were weak against poison. It's a good thing we have Fi around. She actually paid attention in Trainer school," he scratches behind her ears.

"Syl!" she hugs his leg with her vectors.

"If you're trying to tell me I shouldn't blame myself, forget about it. I'm your Trainer. If you fall in battle it's because I made a bad call. I should have called you back when you got poisoned," he watches as a group of cyclists pass by. "Fi will be off work in a couple of hours. Think I'll surprise her with a present. Let's go get her favorite sandwich."

"Syl!" Sylveon bounds down the park path towards the exit.

"I guess since you know where you're going, I'll let you lead," he walks after her.

"Syl! Sylveon!" she runs in circles on the sidewalk.

"Stay out of the road!" Adrioch yells after her. She immediately comes to a halt. She now waits patiently for him to catch up with her. "Good girl! Here, have some pokeblock. It's pink. Fi and I spun it. She said it'll make you cuter. I don't think that's possible," he gives her the sweet treat.

"Syl! Syl!"she exclaims happily and begins harassing him for more.

"Chill out, that's all you're getting," he dismissively pats her on the head as he leads her down the sidewalk. He passes a couple of buildings when he reaches the toy store on the corner. New stock has arrived and it catches Adrioch's eye. He notices a display of various pokemon charms. Upon close inspection he finds an extremely rare houndoom charm and there's only one of them. Fi's favorite pokemon in the whole world, houndoom. He has to grab it up for her. He picks it up by the thick chord string it's suspended by and inspects the price tag. Sixty dollars isn't that bad. He's won a lot of pokemon battles lately. He takes it up to the counter to pay for it. He hands over the money and the store clerk hands him the charm in a little jewelry box.

"Thank you, come again," the store clerk says politely.

"Thank you," Adrioch replies before leaving. On the other side of town is the coffee shop that carries Fi's favorite sandwich. Wrapped with care, he tucks it into his coat pocket. "She should be off work by the time we get back."

"Sylveon!" She trots ahead of him once again.

"Let's pick up some more medicine while we're in town." Adrioch pops in a Pokemart and buys ten of everything. He isn't taking any chances with his babies.

After closing time, it is now night. Fi just took the trash out. She's grabbing her things when Adrioch makes it back. She greets him with a kiss. "Hey, baby. I see Sylveon is doing fine."

"I healed her first chance I got."

"Who's a good girl?" Fi scratches Sylveon's chin. She chimes back at her.

"I got you something," he pulls out the sandwich.

"Is that a spicy turkey sandwich?" she gasps in surprise.

"It sure is."

"You must have walked to the other side of town and back to get this. Have you gotten your bike fixed yet?"

"I'm almost there."

"You walked. That's so sweet of you," she bites a chunk out of her sandwich.

"That's not all I got you."

"It's not?" she says with a mouthful.

"Eat your sandwich and I'll give it to you when we get to your house," Adrioch laughs.

"Ooh! I can't wait! Sylveon, tell me what it is?"

"She better not." Around the park, in the opposite direction from town is Route One. It goes into the country where Fi lives. It was a lot easier for Adrioch to visit her when his bike was working. Now he makes due with visiting her on break and walking her home from work when he can. She's an hour walk from town, but he doesn't mind it. He kisses her passionately when they get to the gate of her fenced in yard. "Here," he opens the tiny jewelry box and dangles the houndoom charm in front of her.

"Oh, Adrioch! If that isn't the most darling thing!" Fi exclaims happily.

He lays it on her chest and ties it behind her neck like a necklace. She holds her hair up for him. "When I get my bike fixed I want you to quit your job and travel the world with me," he says to her.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"We can hit the road and become real pokemon trainers. You have a talent for it. I know you'll be an excellent trainer someday."

"You really think so?" she blushes.

"I want to be your partner. Can you imagine, us working together in duel battles?"

"Together we'd make the best team," Fi agrees.

"What do you say? Are you up for it?"

"I'd like that very much," she answers. He kisses her once more. "Will I get to see you tomorrow?" she asks him.

"I will if I get out on time," he kisses her once more. "Good night Sweetheart."

"Good night." Fi retreats into her home and Adrioch heads back to his. What adventure waits for them next?


	2. Bug Girl and Lover Boy

On the clock, Adrioch sits in a chair behind the table next to the metal detector at the entrance of the Dire Market Hotel. He reads a book during the slow hours on type effectiveness. A man in a suit enters the building. "Hotel pass?" he stops him at the metal detector. The man shows Adrioch his Hotel pass. "Place your items in the basket and go through," Adrioch slides the man a plastic blue basket for his watch, phone, and wallet. The man steps through and reclaims his possessions. "Have a good evening," Adrioch sits back down to enjoy his book. Another thirty minutes goes by. "Huh, fairy types have the highest special defense. Hey, Sylveon," he calls her out of her ball. "You're pretty awesome," he scratches her chin. She closes her eyes as she purrs in bliss. He takes a soft bristle brush to her fur. She sits patiently as she lets him pamper her. A dubious man in an open grey sweat shirt with a red baseball cap walks through post haste. "Hey, wait! You can't get through without a hotel pass!" Adrioch yells after him. He rushes up out of his seat after the guy. The strange man turns around and throws a pokeball at the metal detector. From it emerges a towering figure of six feet eleven inches. Once the essence fully escapes the ball, it becomes apparent that the figure is a pangoro. He stands with his overwhelmingly vertical posture on broad shoulders. His face is menacing as he chews on a twig leaf. "We can be civil about this," Adrioch holds his hand out to halt him.

"Pangoro attack!" the man yells just enough for his pokemon to hear. Pangoro slams his fists of iron down upon the metal detector.

"Go Sylveon!" Adrioch calls her into action. Steadfast, Sylveon enters the fray with a look of determination.

"You've got to be kidding me. You don't think you're going to win against me with that pet? How much experience does it even have?" the man taunts Adrioch.

"Sylveon, kick it's ass! Use Quick Attack!"

"Syl!" she cries as she leaps into a sprint at Pangoro.

"Pangoro, block her weak attack," the man commands his pangoro. Pangoro protects his legs with his massive arms.

"Sylveon, use Draining Kiss!" Adrioch commands her. At the end of her Quick Attack she leaps over the destroyed metal detector. She closes he reyes and gives Pangoro a big smooch. Pangoro is felt with a delightful tingling sensation as Sylveon's affection sucks the life right out of him. His knees crash to the floor from the weight of his body. Looking at her, she is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. He is felt with the overwhelming desire to impress her somehow in order to win her affection. Pangoro grunts and growls as he expresses his fondness for Sylveon. She rubs her body against his in a cat-like matter as a returned display of affection.

"Pangoro snap out of it!" the man yells at him. Pangoro is unresponsive to his owner's commands as he is occupied with Adrioch's sylveon.

"I'm so sorry. This happens all the time. I just can't take her anywhere," Adrioch quips.

"Grr! Pangoro, get up and fight that thing!" the man's voice goes hoarse from embarassment. Pangoro gives Sylveon a tight hug. He grunts as he lovingly nuzzles her.

"Don't make me hurt him. Call him back," Adrioch threatens the man.

"Whatever! It was just a stupid fluke," the man pushes the button on Pangoro's ball, calling him back.

"Now calmly explain who you are and what you're doing here," Adrioch commands him.

"How about I give you this and you just forget you saw me," the man bribes Adrioch with a thousand and two hundred dollars. It's more than enough to get him and Fi out on the road, a very tempting offer. Before Adrioch can debate on whether or not to keep the bribe the man disappears.

Adrioch picks up his fallen book and continues to the next page. "Oh, hey! Fairy types are strong against fighting and dark types."

Fi works on draining the grease and cleaning out the fryers. Miranda, Fi's brunette coworker stands behind her with arms crossed in an attempt to appear minatory. "Got all of the fryers cleaned out?" she asks atrociously.

"I'm working on it. I still have this one to empty."

"Let me get it," Miranda bats the handle of the fryer, knocking it to the floor. "I'm so sorry! I dropped it!" she pronounces sharply.

"Why did you do that?" Fi asks full of disbelief.

"It's alright, you don't care to stay late and clean the floors. Right? It is your grease after all."

"My boyfriend will be here soon," Fi pleads.

"Your boyfriend? Was he that guy you were battling yesterday with you're stupid bug pokemon?"

"Beedrill isn't stupid," Fi argues.

"Everyone knows that bug types are worthless," Miranda says spitefully.

"He's a bug/poison type. Get it right," Fi's patience begins to wear.

"It's the same thing," Miranda dismisses.

"It's not. Poison makes beedrill effective against fairy types and gives it an extra edge against grass and fighting types. Fighting and grass type pokemon are among the most commonly used pokemon. It's not worthless," Fi corrects her.

"Are you back talking me?" Miranda takes offense.

"Come on, Miranda, you know we can't battle on the clock," Fi tries to reason with her.

"Who said anything about battling?" Miranda steps close to her until she is invading Fi's personal space.

"Miranda, please," she backs Fi into the counter. She grabs her by the hair of her head so that she can't get away from her. "No! Stop! What are you doing!" Fi flails and bashes at her in an attempt to break free.

"You're just a stupid bug girl. You'll never be a real trainer. You'll just get squashed like the little bug that you are," Miranda grabs a pair of scissors from the counter top.

"What! No! No, please! Not my hair!"

"I see the way you strut around with your stupid blue hair, acting like you're better than everyone else," Miranda starts halfway down Fi's neck and begins severing large sections of her hair.

"Stop it, Miranda!" Fi swings for her face, but she just holds her hair back, keeping her out of reach.

"Quit struggling or I'll mess it up. I've already started," Miranda persuades her. Fi's arms slack to her sides. She lets out light sobs as she allows Miranda to finish what she had already started, knowing that it will be an even bigger disaster otherwise. "I'm almost finished," Miranda continues to chop sections from Fi's hair until it's all even at halfway down her neck. "There!" Miranda takes a step back to admire the sad crying mess that is Fi. "Not your boyfriend or even your stupid bug will love you now. Be sure to clean up this mess before you leave, I'm clocking out," Miranda exits the kitchen. Fi stands there in tears. She wipes her eyes and sniffles to dry up the liquid pouring from her face. Miranda's mess adds an additional thirty minutes til she herself can leave. All the while she ponders how she can possibly face Adrioch in this state. He is probably already outside, waiting for her. Her hair probably looks stupid. She never thought she had the face for short hair. Her oval shape always seemed to only go well with longer length hair. She doesn't want for him to see her cry, but she doesn't know if she can stop.

She finally emerges from the back door to the kitchen. Adrioch waits for her in a chair he grabbed from the smoking area. He is giving Sylveon affection as he waits patiently. "Hey, cutie. What took you so long? I've been out here waiting. Did Miranda make you close again?" he looks up at her. "What happened to your hair?" he walks over to her. She had managed to dry up her face by the time she clocked out, but it's coming back. The mention of her name, the bringing up of her hair. It all brings back that sense of helplessness that inability to have any control over what had happened to her and her eyes begin to cry again. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Adrioch asks her sympathetically. He takes her into his arms. Fi lies her head against his long chest. His strong arms enveloped around her returns her peace of mind. She nuzzles his chest, catching the hair of his chin on top of her head. He squeezes her tighter, "Who did this to you? Was it Miranda?" Fi doesn't answer. She just wants to forget the whole thing ever happened. She instead relishes in the affection she so desperately needs right now. "You don't have to go back there."

"What do you mean?" Fi sniffles.

"I was going to surprise you, but I've got the money to fix my bike. We can head out tomorrow."

"Really?" she dries her eyes with the bottoms of her palms.

"We sure can," he tilts her chin up to look into her olive colored eyes, still glazed over from tears. "I think you look cute," he gets a better look at her hair.

"Don't look!" she turns away from him.

"Would it make you feel better if I cut mine?" Adrioch offers.

"What! No!" Fi protests playfully.

"Well, it shows off how shapely your neck is," he runs his hand along her neck's edge. "Makes it easier to get to," he nips at her neck playfully, making her giggle. "Come on. You can stay with me tonight. In the morning we'll go shopping for supplies. I'll fix up my bike. We'll be out of here and we won't ever have to look back. Sound like a plan?"

"Yeah," Fi nods.

"No more tears," he takes his thumb along the bottom of her eye lids and bats them dry.


End file.
